The Storm
by prettyinpink987
Summary: Takes place during Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione one-shot ! Ron comes back only for a few hours. He only wants to know if it is really over with Hermione based on the song Before the Storm:Nick Jonas And Miley Cyrus


Alright, so I'm still working on I'm only seventeen but I was listening to some music and then this idea popped into

my head and I had to get writing! I hate not finishing one story and then work on this little one-shot.

This is based on the song Before the Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus.

It's a beautiful song so go listen to it!(:

This is taking place during Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves but in this he doesn't come back.

Ron and Hermione were dating for a while(I wanna say like one to two years)

Ron and Hermione had a big row one night and it went way too far so he left Hermione.

I wanted to put in the fight but I really couldn't think of something so use your imagination!(:

I intended it to be a bit more lengthy; I fear I might have just been repeating everything.

So please tell me what you think! I'm still probably gonna be make tiny,tiny,tiny adjustments.

Well Enjoy!!(:

* * *

Ron stood outside in the pounding rain. His flaming red was now dark and soaking wet. His clothes were sagging from the weight of the water absorbed in their threads. His chin was touching his chest and his long nose was dripping from shedding a few tears. There was a tent many feet in front of him, with a girl inside who was very upset with him.

How could they have let things get so bad? He had come so far just to let it go.

**ooo**

Hermione was laying on her bed, which was the top bunk in a bunk bed. The bottom bed was empty. She heard the rain puring from the midnight sky. Her eyes were fixed on the door to the outside; she saw nothing but a few inches into the night filled with rain. They were also red and puffy from her many nights crying on the shoulder of Harry.

How could she lose all of who she was? Will it ever be the same?

**ooo**

Ron wanted to run into the tent and just hold her and never let her go. Things went bad so fast. He will leave her alone if it was really and truly over.

Hermione wanted to know what happened. This was not what she or Ron wanted.

Ron thought long and hard about it. He made his decision. He lifted his head up and ran to the tent. There were dim lights on, and the tent was opened a little. He pushed his way through and stopped dead as she sat up quickly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her body was suddenly flooded with many emotions and tears. Yes, lots of tears.

"What!" was all that would come out of Hermione's mouth. Ron, though, just stood looking at her with his eyes pouring out with emotion.

"I need to know." He said quietly so she had to strain to hear him.

"Know what?" She whispered careful not to wake Harry who was turning in his cot.

"What happened," He gulped, "Between us. If it's over or not? Where we stand. If I need to leave you alone."

"I want to know also," Hermione said reluctantly. There was a long silence. "This isn't what I wanted." She swung her legs around the side of the bed so she was sitting properly.

"I know, me too. I know it will never be the same with us." He twirled his fingers and put his head down.

"This time it went too far."

Lightning started to strike and thunder started to crash louder and louder.

"I was hopin' you wouldn' say that." He looked up with his eyes with a window to see his emotion. This was a different Ron Hermione really hated to see. This Ron was someone who looked would never be cheerful again. It was like hundreds of Dementors were surrounding him sucking out his soul slowly and painfully. Ron blinked and a river just shot out from his eyes. He wanted to give up everything just hold her once again. "But I knew it was comin' and I know that it's true. I know that I'll be at rest to know that it's over." He knew she wanted him gone_."I need to know it's over and I'll leave you alone"_ He thought.

"I didn't want to say it." Her heart that was broken was now being ripped slowly and painfully from her chest. Hermione's face lost all the color and her dark eyes, which were already red and sitting in puffy hammocks, were getting puffier and redder. The only thing that was in her mind was the very last time they were together: They were arguing and there was screaming, and crying, and smashing, and kicking. She didn't want that to be in her memory vault. Hermione felt that a part of her was being cut away. "I never knew that this was how it would end. I need to know it's over too." She knew that he wanted her out of his life_. "Tell me it's over and I'll leave you alone_!" She thought.

Ron just wanted her back in his arms and didn't want to let her go.

Hermione wanted him to hold her tight and never let go.

"Then, it's over Hermione." The words fell from his mouth slowly it seemed. His heart was not whole anymore. Half of it was gone and on the ground under the dirt and whatever dwelled there.

"Yeah, I know. It's over." She blubbered. The words that Ron said flew to her ears and she died inside. Hermione felt that her entire heart was in his pocket. He would always have it.

Ron and Hermione both knew that they would move on, but would never completly heal. You never forget your first, and maybe true love. They would never forget a best friend who had got them through the storms in their life.

_"Hermione, I've been wanting to tell you something." Ron scratched the back of his head searching for the right words._

_"What?" Hermione said very curious._

_"I-I-I" He stammered_

_"Out with it Ronald!" She said with a giggle._

_"I love you!" He grabbed her face and kissed her with everything he had. She was his first love. He had a feeling that they would be together forever._

_Hermione was surprised at first, but a few seconds later she realized that she loved him too. He was her first love. She knew with her all her heart it would last forever. _

_When they finally broke apart they laughed and never wanted to be apart._

The memories they had would some how be forgotten with what their lives would bring them next.

The thunder crashed again and Hermione and Ron were left staring at each other for a few horrible, silent, heart wrenching moments. Hermione had nothing to say, nor did Ron.

Hermione just nodded slightly and swung her legs back on the bed and put her head to the pillow. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling of the tent, tears streaking down her cheeks to her chin and dripping down to her night clothes leaving a stain of pain.

Ron watched a little longer. He gave a combined smile and frown and turned to leave. He took a deep breath and headed back out into the rain. If anyone had seen Ron Weasley they would never know he was crying so hard it could fill a lake; the rain covered it all up. When the lightning struck again he stopped and just had memories pour into what was left of his half-heart.

Hermione looked and saw Ron leave and knew that it was truly over.

Ron was standing out in the rain, far from the view of the tent, knowing that it was really over.

Hermione whispered to herself: "Please don't leave me alone," Her voice was filled with hurt. She knew that maybe in the distant futrue they would see each other and see one another happy, and be happy themselves.

Ron kept walking trying to get out of the forest as he whispered: "Please don't leave me alone," He knew that she would leave him alon and he would do the same no matter how much it hurt to face it.

* * *

Okay! So please tell me about what you thought about it! It kinda just hit me though!


End file.
